Ghost and Love on the Island
by supernaturallylost
Summary: Jack OFC and Sayid and OFC, some CC and Kate and Swayer. Future Story
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: I was stuck on my other story and this story idea popped in my head and since Halloween is almost upon us I decided to indulge the idea. Also this is my first Lost story and only the second one that I've ever wrote so please review and let me know what you think, but please don't flame me.

WARNING: If you are a die hard JATER read no further. I like them together too, but it didn't work for this story.

PAIRINGS: Sayid own female character, Jack own female character, PB&J, Skater, Jin and Sun

DISCLAIMER: I only own Lissie and her friend Ali, but I wouldn't mind having Sayid. The Lost and Tim Speedle's character from CSI Miami belong to someone far smart (and richer) than me.

DEDICATED: To the memory of my sister Tammi, my friend Nikki and to anyone who has ever lost someone too soon or ever just been in love.

Anyway on with the story and Happy Halloween.

Love and Ghost on the Island

Chapter 1: Love and Pain

_'I find it hard to believe that as I sit on this beach in the warm sun, that back home the airs becoming crisp and leaves are starting to fall.' _Lissie Patterson thought to herself. _'According to the calendar that we got out of the hatch, before it blew up, that it's almost Halloween back in the real world. Kids are picking out their costumes and telling ghost stories and parents are buying candy and worrying about the dentist bills to come.' _Lissie couldn't help but think of home and miss it.

"Lissie, do you wanna come with me to work in the garden. Claire, Sun and Kate are going to be there to help so don't worry about us doing all the work alone." Ali added causing her friend Lissie to break away from thoughts of home for a minute. "Sure. Do you realize it's almost Halloween back home?" Lissie asked.

"No, I didn't." Ali answered. "You can sure lose track of time on this island. I mean me and Jack have been together for over a year now. I can't believe that it's been over a year since him, Kate and Sawyer escaped from the Others and came back to us." Ali added.

"Yeah and it's been three years since we went to Australia together on that vacation you decided that I needed to take." Lissie answered and smiled at Sayid who smiled back. "Well you'd lost Tim the summer before the trip and I thought you could use some fun." Ali answered as they continued walking a thought forming suddenly in her mind about how to bring happiness to her friend and another lonely hurt soul.

"What are you guys talking about?" A once again nine months pregnant Claire Littleton-Pace asked. "About how long we've been on the island." Lissie answered as she knelt down by her pregnant friend in the garden.

"We were saying we can't believe how much time has passed since we crashed here." Ali added. "I know. I sometimes find it hard to believe that Aaron's almost two and that I married Charlie a little over a year ago. Let alone the fact that I'm ready to have another baby." Claire agreed in her soft Australian accent as she put her hand on her round belly.

"Yes and it's amazing to me that Trini is already three months old and that Jin has finally learned English." Sun agreed in her perfectly accented voice. "Yeah, a lot of time has passed. A lot of good has come from our time here. We all have decent roofs over our heads and a church to worship in if we feel the need." Kate said smiling as she thought of the home she shared with Sawyer.

"Yes, Jin and I have our little Trini." Sun said. "I have a husband and child with another child on the way any day now. That's more than I ever dreamed of having." Claire said with a dreamy smile. "Even the time Jack, Sawyer and I spent with the others worked out for the best. We came to peaceful arrangements with the others. Sawyer and I realized how much we love each other." Kate agreed. "Jack came back and fell in love with me." Ali added. "Oh Lissie, I'm sorry if we said anything that hurt you." Claire said seeing tears fill her friend's big grey eyes.

"It's okay. I'm happy for you guys, I really am." Lissie said as she stood up. "I'm going to go wash up my clothes and see if Sayid needs his done. He probably does he never seems to do laundry." She added and walked away from the happy group.

"I don't understand why she's so upset. Sure she hasn't found love here yet, but she will." Kate said in a confused by her friend's actions. "She did have love once; he was a crime scene investigator down in Miami. He was shot and died before they could say goodbye to each other." Ali's blue eyes filled with tears at the memory of her friend's pain for her lost love.

"She moved back home to Wyoming a month later that's when we started hanging out together again. I knew how sad she was that's why the summer after he died I planed our trip to Australia in the hopes that it would help her find her true smile again." Ali explained to her and Lissie's friends.

"She miss's Tim a lot, but I think she's ready to fall in love again." Ali added. "Any ideas on who she might be interested in?" Claire's eyes were twinkling brightly with matchmaking thoughts."Well Sayid's single and deserves love and happiness too after losing Shannon." Kate offered with a grin. "They would make a nice couple." Sun agreed with a smile. "I think she likes him. They always smile and her eyes light up when they see each other. Question is does he like her that way too?" Ali asked.

"We need to find out." Kate said. "Talk to the guys and have them talk to him?" Claire asked. "Sounds like a good plan to me." Sun agreed. "Me too." Ali added.

NEXT CHAPTER: Sayid visits Lissie is it because of he likes or are they destined to just be friends. After that Jack and Ali have a talk.


	2. Lissie and Sayid talk

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own and still want Sayid and I'll take Jack as well for a friend who I know could put him to good use.

Chapter 2: Sayid and Lissie have a talk

"Honey would you like to go on my rounds with me?" Jack asked Ali the next day. "Sure. Lissie, I'm going with Jack." Ali called to her friend who stepped into the small main room from one of the two small bedrooms. "Okay, I'm going to Charlie and Claire's later to watch Aaron for them so they can spend sometime alone together before she has the baby." Lissie answered.

"See you later then." Ali told her friend. "Have fun." Lissie grinned and headed back into the bedroom in the shelter that Sayid, Jack and Charlie had helped them build. All and all it had become a nice three room home for the friends.

"Lissie." She heard Sayid call. "Hey Sayid." She answered stepping back into the main room. "Hello. I thought you might like some of the fish that was fixed for lunch since you didn't come out to get any thing to eat." Sayid said and offered her the plate he was holding. "Thanks. I was going to get something on my way over to Claire and Charlie's place. Would you like some of the juice that Ali and I made it this morning for breakfast? It's a mango, papaya and pineapple combination. Would you like to try it?" Lissie asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Sayid handed her the plate he had brought her and took the bottle she offered him. "This is quite good." He said after taking a drink. "Thanks. We were tired of just papaya, pineapple or mango juice alone and water was getting boring to. So we decided instead of complaining about it we'd do something. Ali came up with the idea of combining them together and we both like it." She added.

"Me too. Is there enough left to fill the bottle again?" Sayid asked looking rather hopefully at Lissie. "Sure. Besides since we don't have a place, that's not miles away, to store it where it can stay, cool we need to use it up." Lissie answered with a grin as she refilled Sayid's bottle.

A few minutes later Lissie said "I'd like to talk more, but I promised to watch Aaron for Claire and Charlie." "I need to go too. I told Hurley that I'd help him and Jin catch fish today." Sayid agreed. "I'll walk with you to Charlie and Claire's if you like." Sayid offered. "It's on the way to Jin and Sun's." He added. "Sure. Let's go." Lissie agreed and stepped out the door Sayid had opened for her.

Jack and Ali talk

"Baby, do you think Sayid likes Lissie?" Ali asked causing Jack to pause. "I suppose why?" Jack asked curiously. "I was just wondering, because I think she likes him." She explained.

"If he likes her and she likes him don't you think they'd be able to get together on their own?" Jack asked gently. "Well maybe, but they've both been hurt and they might need a push." Ali explained. "Both been hurt? I know Sayid lost Shannon, but who hurt Lissie?" Jack asked in surprise.

"I didn't tell you about her and Tim? I could have sworn that I told you about them." Ali asked. "No. Who's Tim?" Jack wanted to know. "I thought I'd told you about them. About five years ago Lissie was living in Miami. That's were she met a CSI, that's a..." Ali began. "I know what a CSI is." Jack interrupted. "Go ahead." He added.

"Anyway, like I said she met a CSI named Tim Speedle and they started dating and fell in love. He was shot and died before she could tell him goodbye and how much she loved him one last time. She moved back to our home state of Wyoming and hasn't dated anyone since." Ali told her friends story.

"Sayid hasn't shown any interest in anyone since Shannon died either."Jack agreed. "Out of curiosity what makes you think that Sayid likes Lissie?" Jack asked.

"About six months after Shannon died he started showing up at our place helping us build our home, like you and Charlie did. Sometimes after we were done for the day he'd come over and bring her a plate of fish or boar. Other times he'd bring her fresh fruit. About three months after that he brought us Shannon's clothes, saying that he couldn't use them and to give them to those who could." Ali explained. "Not to mention the fact that every so often he'll come and ask her if she wants to go on a walk with him. I don't think she even really realizes that he likes her, it's been awhile and she's rusty when it comes to romance and signals." Ali added.

"I think your right. It sounds to me like he's trying to court her or work up the nerve to court her. He's a little rusty too." Jack agreed. "Since they've both been hurt by love it probably will take a pretty good push to get them to realize that they like each other." He added.

"I check into tomorrow with Charlie and Claire and see what they think." Jack told Ali. "Just check in with Charlie. Claire's gone into match making mode." Ali warned. "Well then they'll get together. She got us together after all. I thank her for that every so often by the way." Jack said with a grin and stole a kiss.

"Come on doc get a room. We don't wanna see you kissin' your girl right out here in front of everyone." Sawyer's said in his sassy southern' drawl as he walked by them with his arm around Kate. "We don't like having to see you kiss Kate either so deal with it." Jack answered and kissed Ali playfully again not just to annoy Sawyer but because he liked kissing her as often as he could. '_I might need to talk to Echo about using his wedding service soon.'_ Jack thought to himself.

NEXT CHAPTER: Some PB&J


	3. PB&J

DISCLAIMER: Not mine just wish it could be and if it was Charlie and Claire would have been together a lot sooner and Shannon and Libby wouldn't have died.

Chapter 3: Charlie and Claire

"Now you're going to be good for Lissie while Mummy and Daddy are gone right?" Claire was asking her sleepy little boy Aaron as Charlie was strumming his guitar near by. "Of course he will love and we're just going away for the afternoon. Not to far of course, wouldn't want a repeat of our little Turniphead's birth after all so we need to be fairly close to Jack." Charlie teased his girl with a smile, as Aaron hearing his nickname turned and ran towards Charlie.

"I know. I nearly couldn't wait to have this afternoon away. Were going to be so busy after I have the baby it'll be good to have this break now." Claire said grinning at her husband. "It'll be like a very short second honeymoon. Except this time you're pregnant. Hey Turniphead." Charlie said and grinned as he sat his guitar a side so Aaron could sit on his lap.

"The girls and me were talking yesterday about how much time has passed since we crashed here." Claire said to Charlie as she sat down next to him. "I had Aaron and fell in love with a rock god." She added causing Charlie to smile at the old nickname Sawyer had given him. "I kicked my drug habit lost some of my hearing, had Mr. Eko perform our marriage and now we have our little Turnipehead and another baby on the way." Charlie told her as Aaron snuggled into him.

"All of us have found love here, but Lissie. Sayid found love with Shannon and lost love when she died." Claire said hoping to open the door to matchmaking, Sayid and Lissie, with her husband discreetly. "They won't be too far behind the rest of us if I'm right." Charlie stated. "I think he likes her." He added and kissed Claire's temple and then he bent his head and kissed the top of sleepy Aaron's head.

"Speak of them and here they come." Charlie said looking up and seeing Lissie and Sayid heading their way together. "I knew that they liked each other." Claire said with a triumphant smile.

"Hey you two what are you up to?" Charlie asked when Lissie and Sayid joined him and Claire at their home. "Well I'm here to watch Aaron for you and Claire." Lissie said as Charlie stood and handed her the little boy. "I'm on my way to Jin and Sun's to met Jin and Hurley for some fishing." Sayid added as he watched Charlie help Claire rise to her feet.

"Then what are you doing here?" Charlie asked with a knowing grin. "Well, I was on my way this way anyway so I decided to walk with Lissie, because she said she was on her way here." Sayid said, causing Charlie and Claire to exchange knowing smiles.

"Okay then, well we need to be heading out." Charlie said as he took Claire's hand in his own. "We'll be back before dark." Claire said. "See you then." Lissie said as Charlie and Claire turned to leave. "Well I had better be on my way to Jin and Sun's." Sayid said.

"Okay. Have fun and catch some fish. Don't forget to bring the bottle back when you're done with the drink." Lissie said with a grin. "Don't worry I won't forget." Sayid responded, his brown eye's gentle as he ruffled Aaron's light blond hair and grinned at Lissie before leaving.

CHAPTER 4: Up to you let me know if you want a Kate and Sawyer talk or something different.


	4. Plans and a walk home

Disclaimer: So not mine though a friend of mine would like Jack and I would like Sayid and I promise we wouldn't hurt them.

Author's Note: Blue Panda your cookie will be in the next chapter see if you can find it and let me know if you do.

Chapter 4: Plans and a walk home

"Would you like to spend some time alone with me now that my rounds are over?" Jack asked smiling down at Ali that afternoon about five o'clock. 'I'm going to ask you to marry me.' He thought to himself. "Sure it's been awhile since I went on rounds with you I forgot how many people you have to check on here." Ali said looking up at Jack.

"Yeah I have a lot of people to check on. I get to know them because it's such a small island and it makes it that much harder when I lose one of them. Getting new ones is good though. Matter of fact I think I'll get a new one in a couple of days." Jack agreed. "I just wish I had equipment to check on my patients with." He added. "Jack you do the best you can with what you have Jack. That's all we can ask of you." Ali said gently reassuring him.

"I know. Do you want to go by Charlie and Claire's to let Lissie know that we are heading out?" Jack asked. "Sure." Ali answered. "We should probably stop by Sayid's and let him know to hanging out with her till we get back." Jack added. "That's one of the reason's I love you baby. You're always plotting ways to make people happy." Ali smiled and stood up on her tip toes to kiss Jack's cheek.

"You got that right." Jack responded with a grin of his own as he linked fingers with her. 'You just don't know how much I'm wishing that my current plot will make the two of us happy. Who knows maybe it'll make your wish for Lissie to find love again come true to.' He thought with a wickedly happy grin on his face.

Jack and Ali got to Charlie and Claire's just as Sayid got there to walk Lissie back home. "Hey Sayid, what are you doing here?" Ali asked curiously. "I thought I might walk Lissie back to the home you two share." Sayid answered. "Okay, well I'm going to check on Claire." Ali added and stepped into Charlie and Claire's home. "Good. Sayid do you mind maybe eating dinner with her too? The reason I'm asking is because I plan on taking Ali out alone tonight and I was kind of hoping that you might keep Lissie company." Jack explained as Charlie stepped out of his house.

"Sure I don't mind." Sayid agreed. "Where you two heading out to?" Charlie asked anxiously. "Not far Charlie." Jack answered and gave Sayid and Charlie the directions.

"Now if Claire does happen to go into labor while I'm gone I want you to go to Lissie's Charlie. Sayid will be there and he can come get me and Lissie can get Kate. She's become a good midwife here on the island." He added.

"You must be talkin' about Kate." Lissie said as she stepped out of the small house that Charlie, Claire and Aaron called home. "Yeah I am. I was telling Charlie that if Claire goes into labor to run over to your and Ali's place. Then Sayid will come for me, he knows where Ali and I will be, and you can go to Kate's for her. Kate did deliver Aaron for Claire and helped me when Sun went into labor with Trini. She's helped me deliver a few other babies here as well." Jack added.

"Ready?" Ali asked as she joined the group and quickly took her place at Jack's side. "I sure am." Jack answered with a smile.

"Bye guys." Jack and Ali called together. "Bye." Charlie, Lissie and Sayid chorused. "Are you ready to head home?" Sayid asked Lissie. "Yeah." She answered and they headed back toward the beach.

"So what would you be doing if you where home right now?" Lissie asked Sayid. "I don't know for sure. Maybe reading a book or fixing something. No, I'd probably be looking for a house or apartment." He answered; he had told her that he had been moving to the states when the plane crashed.

"How about you?" He countered. "Either working or road tripping down a tree covered country road with Ali. The leaves would be a mixture of red, yellow, brown and green, we'd have music blaring and there would be a nip in the air. Who knows there might even be snow on the ground." Lissie answered.

"Snow already? I've never seen snow." Sayid told her. "You're not missing much. It's cold and wet and usually causes a problem, but were used to it in Wyoming." Lissie explained as she opened the door to her beach front home.

NEXT CHAPTER: Will Claire have the baby? Will Jack propose to Ali? Read and find out.


	5. Will it be a yes or no

Disclaimer: Not mine. But I do own the name of Sun's baby in this story as well as the characters of Lissie, Ali and Bobbie.

Author's Note: Blue Panda here is your cookie as well as the chapter that you've been waiting for. **:0**

Chapter 5: Will it be a yes or no?

Jack and Ali had walked for at least fifteen minutes before they made it to a romantic cove. Everything was already set up thanks to Hurley; Jack had asked the big guy if he'd mind setting it up for him while he kept Ali busy. Hurley, being the friendly guy he was, had agreed and made sure that everything was just right.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful." Ali gasped. "Yeah, I'm going to have to thank Hurly. He set it up for us while I kept you busy today." Jack explained. "I'll have to stop by his and Bobbie's house and thank him too." Ali added referring to Hurley's wife Bobbie who had been supportive of Hurley after Libby's death. Hurley and Bobbie had become close during that time and had ended up falling in love; the two had only been married for a couple of months and were incredibly happy together.

Ali and Jack walked over to the blanket and curled up together for a snuggle. "Would you like a slice of papaya?" Jack asked after lighting the candles and hour later. "Sure." Ali answered then giggled when Jack processed to feed her the papaya.

"Um, let's see, we spend the day together, then we come for a romantic evening alone and you feed me fruit. Not that I don't appreciate the special attention Jack but you must be trying to butter me up." Ali told her boyfriend. "What is it that you want Dr. Jack Sheppard?" Ali asked with a grin.

"Well, I'd try and argue with that observation, but your right I do want something." Jack answered and quickly rose up till he was kneeling on one knee beside her. "This is my father's wedding ring, the only ring I had with me when the plane crashed." Jack explained.

"I'm hoping that you'll be willing to wear it and become my wife. If you say yes, we can have Eko marry us, Lissie can be your maid of honor and Sayid can be my best man. If we are lucky enough to be rescued one day I promise that I'll buy you any ring you want." Jack promised as looked into Ali's eyes.

"It seems to me that you've given this a lot of thought Jack. I'll need to think about it too." Ali said making Jack suffer for about two seconds before saying "Of course I'll marry you Jack" and flinging herself into his arms. She was raining kisses all over his face and receiving her fair share in return when a voice rang out calling "Jack." "Was that Sayid?" Ali asked. "Fraid so." Jack answered quickly rising to his feet and helping Ali up a second later.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Claire has the baby, Kate reviles a secret to Sawyer and Jack and Ali tell a small group their news.


	6. News News and More News

Disclaimer: As always it's not mine and it never will be

Author's note: I don't know if any reading this ever watched Firefly or not but if you did and you can find my nod to that show I'll give you three cookies.

Chapter 6: News, News, and More News

"I miss strawberries." Lissie was telling her dinner partner Sayid. "Really? Strawberries? I miss..." Whatever Sayid missed was lost by Charlie's frantic cries of "Lissie, Sayid where are you?" "Claire must be in labor." Sayid and Lissie told each other at the same time.

"Were in here Charlie." Lissie called as she opened the door. "Claire's water broke." Charlie said as they met him at the door.

"Okay, go back to her; we'll take care of the rest." Lissie ordered gently sending Charlie off in a run for his house. "I'll go get Jack, you go for Kate." Sayid said. "Yes, Sayid I know the drill." Lissie said and was surprised by Sayid's kissing her cheek before he took off in a run to get Jack and Ali.

"Kate! Kate!" Lissie was out of breath from the run and the unexpected kiss when she reached Kate and Sawyer's place. "What's wrong Wildcat?" Sawyer asked as he and Kate stepped out of their house.

"Claire's water broke. Sayid's gone for Jack, but they may not make it back in time." Lissie quickly explained.

"What's going on?" Bobbie asked as her and Hurly joined the group. "Claire's in labor." Kate explained quickly. "Let's go." Hurly said.

Sayid, Jack and Ali did make it back, but it was a close call. Ten minutes after running into Charlie and Claire's Jack stepped back out side with Kate and announced "It's a girl. Mother and child are both fine and the happy parents would like a quick word with you Sayid." He told the small group and accepted a kiss from Ali. "I told you that you do the best you can and I'm sure that Claire, Charlie and their daughter would agree with me." Ali whispered in her doctor's ear.

"Claire, Charlie, Jack said you wished to speak with me." Sayid called softly after stepping into the house. "Yes we would." A tired Claire answered. "I, that is we, were wondering if you'd be upset if we gave our daughter Shannon as a middle name." She explained.

"No, I wouldn't be upset I think it would honor Shannon's memory if you named your beautiful daughter after her. I know how close the two of you had become here. She looks just like you Claire." Sayid answered with a tender smile.

"Good, now that that's settled Charlie I want you to take our daughter out to met the family." Claire ordered softly referring to their fellow castaways. "Don't keep her out there to long though." She added then fell quickly asleep next to Aaron who was curled up next to her already fast asleep.

Sayid opened the door for Charlie who stepped outside with his tiny daughter in his arms. "Everyone this is Kaylee Shannon Pace." He announced proudly.

"Good job Charlie. Tell Claire I said so too." Hurly told his best friends. "She's beautiful Charlie." Bobbie added. "Defiantly." Ali and Lissie said in unison.

"Ready to head home?" Hurly asked. "Were heading home now." Bobbie said and her and Hurly headed back to their place.

"Hey little britches I'm not going to be reading to you the way I did for your big brother." Sawyer told the baby in a gently voice. "Why not it'll be good practice for when our's is born." Kate said and waited for the meaning to sink in.

"What do you mean ours?" Sawyer asked wanting to double check if he was right. "I'm pregnant." Kate answered with a smile. Luckily for Sawyer he was to speechless to yell when he picked up Kate, spun her around and carried her home in his arms.

"Jesh our news is getting lees and less interesting by the minute." Ali said sarcastically but happily none the less. "What news?" Lissie asked. "Jack asked me to marry him and I said yes." Ali grinned and braced herself what was to come.

"That's great. Oh, I'm so happy for you." Lissie said as she tackled her friend in a hug. "Congratulations." Sayid said with an amused grin at the girl's antics. "Thanks. I was wondering if you'd be my best man." Jack said.

"I'd be honored to be your best man." Sayid replied. "You'll be my maid of honor right?" Ali asked already knowing the answer. "You better believe it." Lissie answered as the friends linked arms and headed for home, the guys close behind them, chattering happily about the nights events.

Next Chapter: What to do for a wedding.


	7. A night of talking

Disclaimer: As always it's not mine and it never will be

Chapter 7: A Night of Talking

Back at Lissie and Ali's the group of four set around the table talking about preparations for Jack and Ali's wedding. "Flowers won't be a problem." Lissie stated the obvious. "Yeah, we do have them in abundance." Ali agreed. "I wish daddy was here to walk me down the isle." She added sadly.

"Oh well, no need to be sad at what is such a happy time. I'll see if Bernard will walk me down the aisle." Ali said her mood returning to happiness of the night's events and the thought of becoming Jack's wife

"Now what should I wear?" She wondered aloud. "How about your white sundress?" Lissie asked in return "You do look beautiful in it." Jack agreed. "You think she looks beautiful in anything she wears." Sayid teased his friend. "

"Okay I'll wear it. Lissie you should wear your yellow dress." Ali told her friend. "The one with the peasant type top?" Lissie asked unsure if it was right for a wedding. "It does compliment you tan.' Jack agreed. "It looks good against your black hair too." Sayid said slightly embarrassed to be discussing fashion.

"Thank you both." Lissie said looking slightly flushed. "Well what are you two going to wear?" She asked the guys. "I have the suit I was wearing on the flight." Jack answered. "I still have a fairly decent white shirt." Sayid said.

"Charlie can play guitar so if he agrees there can be dancing." Lissie suggested and shivered. 'How can I be cold on a tropical island? "Good idea." Sayid agreed. "We can't have the wedding right away. I want Claire and Kaylee to be able to come celebrate with us too." Ali said. "Luckily for Claire that Bobbie can play guitar too. That way Charlie can dance with her." Sayid offered.

"I'll check with the girls and see if they wanna help me with the cooking for the wedding feast. You know there won't be any cake, just like with all the other weddings." Lissie told the couple with a yawn. "I'll see if Jin, Charlie and some of the guys will go boar hunting with me so we can have meat to eat with what you girls fix." Sayid added as Lissie rested her head against his shoulder.

"I think that just about covers everything." Ali said a couple of hours later wrapped comfortably in Jack's arms. "Honey look." Jack said quietly and pointed over to wear Lissie was leaning against Sayid with her head on his shoulder, Sayid was also asleep with his head leaned against the walls.

"I knew they'd been quiet for awhile, I was just so wrapped up with talkin' with you that I didn't think to wonder why they were quiet." Ali said with a grin. "They sure look cute together." She added with a smile.

"Yeah just as cute as we look together. Should we wake them?" Jack asked. "Yeah, because if we don't Sayid won't may not be able to move that arm in the morning. Sayid, hey Sayid. I think you and Lissie should move into the bedroom." Ali said gently shaking Sayid awake.

"Okay." Sayid voice was sleepy as he rose to his feet. "Lissie." Ali started to wake her friend. "No. Don't wake her; I'll move her to the bedroom. "Hey Sayid, why don't you stay here tonight and I'll take Ali home with me." Jack added taking his fiancées hand in his own and led her out of the small house.

Next Chapter: When your doubting your feelings what will you do when a ghost shows up to help you move on with your life.


	8. Visit from a ghost

Author's Note: With some help from Shannon, Sayid learns its okay to love again.

Chapter 8: A visit from a ghost

Sayid awoke the next morning to find Lissie curled up next to him, she felt a bit warm but he figured it was from their combined body heat. 'I can't do this. It's wrong to be with her, I feel like I'm betraying Shannon.' Sayid thought as he got up and left the girls house.

'I shouldn't have kissed her last night. What was I thinking?' Sayid wondered. "Hey Sayid. Where you heading this early?" Sawyer asked as they passed each other. "On a walk." He answered the southern man. "I need to think." He added for reasons that even he didn't understand and causing Sawyer to stop.

"About your feelings for Shannon and our resident wildcat?" Sawyer asked sounding nothing like the guy he'd been right after the plane had crashed. "Yes, if you must know." Sayid answered reluctantly.

"Want me to cover if someone or some wildcat asks about where you're at?" Sawyer asked. "Would you please?" Sayid asked in return. "Yeah, now get out of here before someone sees you." Sawyer answered with a grin.

Sayid walked into the jungle away from the small beach community, "I loved Shannon, how can I be having these feelings for Lissie?" Sayid wondered as he walked further into the jungle. An hour of walking later found Sayid's thoughts just as jumbled and confused as when he had begun the walk.

"Sayid." Sayid turned at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. There standing before him was Shannon, looking as beautiful as she had on the day she died. "Shannon?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me. I know your feeling uncomfortable, that you're cheating on me somehow. You're not Sayid. I'm gone, dead and she's here, alive and able to love you. Lissie's a sweet girl Sayid and you have my permission to be with her if it makes you feel better. Sayid, she's feeling reluctant and confused at the possibility of being with you, but she's going to need you. She has a battle coming up that she's going to have to fight. Your presence will reassure her and so will her own ghostly visit." Shannon warned.

"What do you mean?" Sayid asked in slight alarm. "I can't really tell you, but I can say that the rainstorm that hit about a week ago is going to catch up on her and that you need to keep a close eye on her." Shannon said.

"Oh and Sayid, if you really loved me you'll allow yourself to love again without guilt." Shannon added with a smile as she vanished. "I did love you Shannon, so I will, I promise I will." Sayid promised to the air still having problems believing that he had just had that talk with a girl who still had a special place in his heart.

Next Chapter: Lissie has a talk with a ghost of her own, thanks to a high fever


	9. Where's Jack

Chapter 9: Goodbye

Sayid walked back to the beach an hour later with his confidence reinstated in his feeling for Lissie and went into Ali and Lissie's house. "Lissie?" He called thinking that she'd be awake already so he could talk with her. When she didn't respond he walked into the bedroom and knelt down beside where she lay sleeping.

"Lissie, wake up." He said as he brushed her hair away from her face. 'She's burning up.' He thought as he felt the hotness of her skin against his hand. Running out of the house the first person he found was Sawyer.

"Sawyer get Jack, he should be at his place with Ali. Tell him Lissie's burning up." Sayid told him. "The wildcat? I'm gone." Sawyer said taking off in a run for Jack's house.

Sawyer got to Jack's house in recorded time, but couldn't find him or Ali. Stepping out of Jack's house he did however find Rose and Bernard. "Where's Jack?" He asked bluntly.

"I don't know. What's wrong honey?" Rose asked concerned with the obvious tension Sawyer was feeling. "Wildcat's sick." Sawyer said as he turned to go.

"Lissie?" Bernard asked trying to remember who Sawyer had given that nickname too. "Yeah, if you find Jack, send him to Lissie and Ali's place." Sawyer called over his shoulder as he took off in a run.

"We better look for Jack too." Rose said. "Right, let's go this way." Her husband agreed as he took her hand and headed off the other way.

"Sayid, do you need me to get anything for her?" Kate asked as she knelt beside him and Lissie, she had heard him call to Sawyer and had come to see if they needed anything. "Water, maybe some towels to wet down." He answered getting more and more concerned as time went by and Jack still didn't show up.

Kate was back in five minutes with the water and towels. "Here." She said handing him a bottle of water and quickly poured more water onto a towel that she handed to him. "Where's Jack? Any sign of him?" Sayid asked as he placed the bottle to Lissie's lips. "No, he must not have been at home or Sawyer would have brought him back already." Kate answered.

"Tim?" Lissie asked still not awake. "I think she's dreaming." Kate said. "That's good right, it means her body is healing itself right?" Sayid asked hopefully. "No, I think that means her fever is getting even higher.

Lissie was indeed dreaming. She thought she was standing in the Everglades talking with her fiancé Tim Speedle. "Tim?" She asked. "Yeah baby, it's me." Tim smiled and his dimples appeared. "Not that I'm upset, but why are you here?" Lissie asked.

"You need me. You still haven't let me go." Tim answered simply losing his smile.

"We didn't get to say goodbye, it wasn't fair. I miss you so much." Lissie said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"I know, but I want you to move on and be happy. I love you Lissie, you deserve someone who's willing to love you the way I did. I want you to be happy and loved, with kids running around you feet calling you mommy." Tim told her.

"There's a good man here who can give you all that and much more." He added. "Sayid." Lissie said.

"Yeah, Sayid." Tim answered. "You two can be everything we should have been and everything that him and Shannon should have been. I gotta go baby, their calling me back. Be happy, safe and loved." Tim added before he kissed her forehead. "Live a long and happy life for me." He added.

"I promise, I will." Lissie answered causing Tim to smile again. "Good." He said and faded away.


End file.
